Operation Squirtgun
|} Category:BattlesCategory:Great Pwnage Events Leading to War War Overview 6/26/07 Soon after the declaration of war by Great Pwnage, an air strike was conducted by Black Rifle 223, where cruise missiles and bombers attacked fortifications on the outskirts of Great Pwnage. 6/27/07 In the pre-dawn hours, Great Pwnage unleashed a massive co-ordinated invasion of Black Rifle 223 from its eastern seaboard. A series of cruise missiles took out key defensive fortifications as escorted bombing runs of the capital city (CITY) were undertaken by Tu-160 bombers. Due to Great Pwnage's geographical location being NW by land from Black Rifle 223, most defensive regiments were placed in the northwestern parts of the country anticipating a direct ground assault. Unplanned for was the previous standoff of the Great Pwnage in Operation Aid Gone Wrong, from which troops were returning from forward positions in the east. These soldiers were reinforced by regiments that had traveled into the Atlantic via the Great Lakes naval bases, for a force of several thousand strike troopers and tanks. As dawn broke, the 1st Berserker Brigade hit the beaches, taking on extreme losses totaling several thousand men and 900 tanks, but managing to overcome the beach defenses and allowing army regular units to come ashore and push towards city 223. The march across the country side hit little resistance, until reaching the outskirts of city 223, where Black Rifle 223 held strong defensive positions. Under the cover of another bombing run, the army advanced into the city, taking another round of heavy losses, but inflicting even greater casualties on their way to taking control of the government buildings. There, members of government and country leadership were taken into custody, though the nation's leader managed to successfully flee from his fallen capital, throwing his country into a state of anarchy. Black Rifle 223's attempted counter offensive has mixed results, with missiles causing damage to Cake Town in areas, but with their air force devastated, bombing runs were chewed apart by Great Pwnage's F-22s. 6/28/07 This day saw a night raid on the Northwest Front by a large army spearhead regiment. Around 1 AM local time, a series of missile attacks took out rear artillery support, followed by a head-on surprise assault from the spearhead unit. These attacks met surprisingly little resistance, and the remainder of Black Rifle 223's military was holed up inside city 223. While this occurred on the front lines, bombing runs on Black Rifle 223 major cities continued, leaving most major commercial and industrial centers devastated. 6/29/07 In this day of fighting, the NW spearhead regiment met with the beachhead invasion regiment in city 223, effectively completing a nationwide sweep & clear of regular military units. Berserker and spear platoons are airlifted out of the country and returned home. Government buildings are locked down by army units as order is being restored to the capital. Cruise missile strikes were executed upon military industry targets, and bombing of military and industrial centers continued. 6/30/07 Pull out of offensive regiments completed, and only a security force of ground troops remains in Black Rifle 223. Cruise Missile strikes and bombing runs take out the last military establishments of Black Rifle 223, then eliminating their ability to retaliate. 7/1/07 The Emperor made a statement calling for Black Rifle 223 to surrender to the Initiative, coinciding with yet another series of bombing runs on the little infrastructure remaining in Black Rifle 223. These calls went unanswered, and thus the war continued. 7/2/07 As Black Rifle 223 refused to formally surrender, the last of its infrastructure was destroyed by bombing runs and cruise missile strikes. The Emperor issued a statement declaring that all future enemies refusing to surrender shall share this fate of total destruction. 7/3/07 In the mid-afternoon hours, the Emperor announced that his armed forces had left Black Rifle 223 victorious, completely annihilating the enemy beyond hope of recovery. Leaving resources dedicated to an already decided conflict was a waste, he explained, thus the cessation of the conflict. Under the cover of a bombing run, the Great Pwnage army pulled out of Black Rifle 223 via air extraction at a makeshift airfield. 4 747-400 passenger aircraft, 1 from Great Pwnage's civilian passenger airline, and 3 provided by allies, airlifted out the entire ground presence in 2 hours. End of War As no official ceasefire or surrender was agreed upon by the government-in-exile of Black Rifle 223, this war is technically ongoing. However, as Great Pwnage has deallocated armed resources from the conflict, the de facto war is over. Aftermath Great Pwnage Despite the strategic success of the war, the fighting saw many thousands of citizens die, some from cruise missile attacks, many more in the front line fighting. Morale of the nation certainly dwindled for the course of the war, although public approval of the warrior caste grew significantly. Economically, the war was damaging, but served only to reduce growth some rather than to actually cause a recession or depression. Foreign aid is considered by many to be the reason Great Pwnage could endure a large war and still continue to grow. Near the war's end, a comprehensive economic recovery plan was initiated. Black Rifle 223 Black Rifle 223 was utterly and completely devastated by the war. National infrastructure was all destroyed, making economic recovery a daunting task. Meanwhile the surviving citizens were discontent and exhausted after the devastation experienced, with many experiencing "Acute Post-Pwnage Distress Syndrome" (ROFLPWNT). Black Rifle 223's government assumed power again in the weeks following the war, and is slowly beginning to rebuild the nation. As the entire infrastructure of the country was annihilated, the rebuilding is off to a slow start, and indeed the nation may never return to the level it once held. Analysis of War This war was an unprecedented success for Great Pwnage. On the very first day of fighting, air superiority was established, and a decisive invasion threw the government into anarchy at an amazingly fast rate. Despite Great Pwnage military loss of life exceeding that of the enemy by a fair margin, the initial pre-dawn invasion is lauded by military minds as being extremely well planned and executed. On paper, Great Pwnage appeared to in fact be an underdog, giving further credit to their tactical success. Most agree that air superiority played a huge role in overcoming this disadvantage. Another unexpected result was the inability or unwillingness of Black Rifle 223 to respond to the assault. Besides bombing runs on the first day of fighting, Black Rifle 223 was reduced to simply firing cruise missiles from mobile platforms around the country for minimal damage. Damages Taken *Great Pwnage: **120 Infrastructure **6014 Soldiers **1660 Tanks **7 Aircraft *Black Rifle 223: **332.98 Infrastructure **4154 Soldiers **205 Tanks **12 Aircraft